Spirited Away Two -Rejuvenation-
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: Chihiro who is ninety-seven lives with two friends and no family. The unexpected fame she gained in her early days granted her all a human could ask for. Though she never had the chance to love. When death comes her way Chihiro is reunited with a man—her guardian. The forgotten promise made eighty-seven years ago was never broken, though misunderstood.
1. I -A Displaced Soul-

******Spirited Away 2 -Rejuvenation-**

* * *

******Chapter One**

* * *

******-A Displaced Soul-**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made a list of some things _a lot _of people don't know about Spirited Away in the bottom note. I studied this movie for a few weeks in my japanese course and decided to write a new story on what I learned from my sensei. Feel free to skip to the bottom real quick if you so wish, enjoy!**

* * *

_Once you do something, you never forget, _

_even if you don't remember._

**. . . .**

A strange feeling dwells in the air one that gives off a continuous discomfort. But what could it be? Never had he felt this way in all his years.

There's a pull tugging on his body, it drove him to wander far from his known home. The danger—he felt none, so continuing down the path he did. The farther he traveled the stronger the weight on his body became. What was happening, after decades and decades of peace. . ?

Then he realized, but too soon all this seemed to be happening. Surprised he never foresaw this sooner he should have expected so with how long it has been. The woman he watched over for so long; it must be time.

Silently the man waits for her. It shouldn't be too long from now until she shows with no memory as she once left. Her body will bare no color but that of a shadow like all other human souls in this world. All he could do as her guardian was guide her to reincarnation in silence.

**. . . .**

"Never let go of your childhood; hold onto those memories for they're the most grand. Your loved ones may have all passed but they live on in your heart. And inside your heart lie the dreams you wish to be true. As long as the fire burning within you never dies out; your future will always be bright."

More than fifty long years have passed since those words were last spoken. An old woman with tinted brown hair and proud wrinkles embedded in her face smiled out to the pond before her. The color mixed goldfish swam in circles occasionally breaking the surface and rippling the water. Such peaceful creatures.

It were true, childhood never last forever. The fun days spent playing with your friends have long since passed. The sky continues the never ending journey of darkening and relighting. And every day your body grows older and more feeble. The woman who spoke those words of following your dreams had died many years ago—at a young age nonetheless.

"Chihiro, here's your medicine." A kind young girl with an accent to her voice held in her hand a cup full of pills. In the other were a plain glass of water which she set atop a glass table off to the side.

The pills consisted of Chihiro's daily medication. The necessities of staying healthy in the old age. "Thank you dear," in a quiet movement the young one placed the cup of pills next to the water. But the old woman never turned her gaze away from the pond.

The girl who took care of Chihiro owned the very home she slept in. A sweet woman with a good heart who took the time out of her life to care for another. If it weren't for Mao—the young woman, there would be no one else to take care of Chihiro. The old woman would have never lived to be ninety-seven.

There were no grandchildren or known family still alive. No one was left for Chihiro to burden. Though with the unexpected fame gained in her early days she found herself a best friend. The two spent the rest of their days together, until one day Rimi got married. The girls parted ways for many decades until Rimi bared a daughter and became a widow.

Old age crept its way to both the women who then reunited as friends once again. Never again did they part. But with one disabled and the other bedridden. . .who were left to care for the elder women? Rimi's daughter Mao had spent many years alongside Chihiro and her mother listening to their stories of youth. Through the many years all three women developed a family bond together that has never once faltered.

"Chihiro, you're not taking your medicine?" A new day had come and Mao saw the cup of pills still where she had left them. The old woman sitting in her wheelchair inhaled a struggled breath preparing to speak.

"Mao," the weak whispered voice beckoned the girl to step forward. As she did so Mao found a bony hand clasped onto her fingers. Chihiro looked up and smiled with a sad expression on her face, "please worry more for your mother. I am able to move even if slow, she cannot at all." Not understanding what she were getting at Mao waited for Chihiro to continue. "I feel I won't be needing my medication any longer dear."

As her hand was released Mao opened her mouth to protest in haste. "Chihiro. . .you know you must—"her plead stopped short.

"Mao, thank you for taking care of me so eminently. Would you be so kind as to do me one last favor?" The girl frowned trying to understand the elder woman's words. Why was she doing this, after so long?

"Yuh—yes, what would you like?" Chihiro smiled and breathed in a deep breath.

"Would you guide me outdoors, to the patio facing the hillside?" Immobilized in a wheelchair the girl gently pushed the woman toward the door.

"Chihiro, please tell me. What's wrong?" The voice were upset and Chihiro heard nothing more.

They didn't say a word until outdoors. The sun were barely above the horizon yet the air held a comforting warmth. The land outstretched into the distance were covered in green hills as far as the eye could see. The sky above where painted with gentle strokes of white, blue and pink.

"Mao," the old woman broke the silence. "I can feel something pulling me along. Its a great force dawning on me." Not able to see her form Chihiro could only picture Mao's expression. "I believe my time has come; this weak heart of mine must have finally dried up. There's a new life waiting for me. . . Please give your mother all my thanks and love. I don't think there's time for a proper goodbye." The ache in her chest took a minute to recede.

Mao breathed in loudly but held back any gestures to touch the woman before her. Tears flooded her eyes but never would she let them flow. If Chihiro said it was time to leave, to never come back; Mao would let her pass in peace.

Swallowing her emotions the woman strained to hear what else Chihiro were saying. . . "Say Mao, will you be alright without me around?"

"Chihiro," Mao whispered. "I promise I'll be okay, I'll take care of mama so don't worry." The girl wrapped her arms around the old woman from behind. Chihiro relaxed her eyes and inhaled a struggled breath. "Goodbye, Chihiro," the arms disappeared and gentle footsteps faded into the background reluctantly.

"I suppose this is goodbye, Mao."

The first light of morning touched the leaves and the dew drops sparkled like stars. A warm breeze blew by caressing Chihiro's skin as she stared calmly toward the scenery. The hillside were beautiful, and this house as well.

The years spent painting and writing novels wasn't so much a career but a passion. Working in a boring office in the routine cubicle was no life. Chihiro knew of the creativity she held and let those dreams inside her flow out. The first book she wrote was unsuccessful, but the next few were so popular they turned those novels into films! It didn't take long until she held millions most given away to charity. Though Mao would soon discover a gift left behind from the woman she grew to love. All the money Chihiro had left would be Mao's in a matter of time, it was the least she could do.

Chihiro had never cared about fame; it wasn't what she desired. All Chihiro cared about was fulfilling her dreams and being able to live off them. Yuuko, her mother, always encouraged to follow your heart. Yuuko was Chihiro's very inspiration to create such beautiful work. If it weren't for those books into films her painting may have never been sold.

But the only downside to those dreams; were no social life. Chihiro never dated much had no time. Never married and only kissed the same boy once or twice. Though that was no reason not to smile, a love life never interested Chihiro. After all those years she were never interested in boys much.

Sitting peacefully on her balcony the breeze ruffled Chihiro's tinted hair and soothed her wondering mind. The old struggling heart in her chest grew weak, it beat slower the stronger the desire to sleep came to be.

The woman closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness coming. There was a slight consistent pain that dwelled in her chest gradually becoming lighter. All felt numb, Chihiro felt as though she were afloat in space; without a single sound all around. Darkness stretched for miles but Chihiro didn't even know if her eyes were open or closed.

Just as all fell calm a strange texture brushed against her body. The gentlest of wind once warm grew colder and louder as a breeze ruffled through leaves creating a _shaaa_ reverberating in her eardrums. A foreign scent filled the air which eventually drifted to Chihiro's nose startling her eyes open. Laying on her back she gazed up toward dark clouds as they swallowed up every inch of the sky. Where the sun barely peaked through, the white clouds held strokes of navy here and there. _This would be a beautiful painting, _Chihiro subconsciously thought. Though her days holding a brush were long past over.

A strange feeling pulled on each side of her being distracting Chihiro from her pleasant thoughts. Long strands of grass were swaying all around her body. Chihiro lied on her back and gazed up to the beautiful brewing storm. Not a drop of rain fell but the air grew moist as a warning for rain to come.

Chihiro who were old and wise could only guess where she were, she laid between the two worlds of life and death. Those strange pulls on her body; one were the human world beckoning her ghost and the other must be the spirit world.

Mao had said herself she would be alright without Chihiro as her gaurdian. There was no need for the human world any longer; it was time to move on. Maybe one day Rimi too would find her way between the worlds, but Chihiro could already foresee Rimi choosing the human side. To forever watch over her daughter as her gaurdian.

Twitching her body the woman's eyes widened considerably. Her legs. . . they were moving with hardly any effort at all! It had been twelve years since she last walked. In an instant Chihiro propped herself up on her elbows and stared in awe at her body. "What's this," tears flooded her eyes in both disbelief and wonder. "My body, what is this?!"

All the years spent as an old woman only a burden to others; Chihiro were born again in youth! Even her old crackling voice had changed. . . This afterlife, is was no eternal hell; it was a miracle—

The feeling someone were watching dawned on her. Chihiro kept her body propped up and looked around the overgrown valley. The cool vibrant hues of this world were straining. As she turned her head all the way to her right there lied a case of old stairs leading toward a path.

Standing atop the stairs were a tall figure. It appeared to be a man dressed in long loose pants and a white tunic. His gaze burned toward the valley but no farther did he step from the stairs. Chihiro couldn't see much else with the wind continuously blowing his dark hair over his face.

The two pulls on her body grew stronger, the time has come to choose which world. Barely able to stand the once old woman tried her hardest to pick herself up. Teetering unbalanced Chihiro wobbled uncontrollably until falling back to the ground. Though she managed to fall in the direction of the strange man. The spirit world.

The stranger atop the stairs outstretched his hand just as Chihiro looked up from the ground. Pursing her lips she began to crawl forward clumsily giving up on trying to walk any farther. Stretching her arm out before her she smacked her palm against the first stair. With a sort of support from the old chipped stone Chihiro tried to stand again.

Rising her bottom into the air the woman pushed her hands off the stair until she stood unbalanced. Lifting her head up to see the man he were leaning forward in an attempt to help the woman who couldn't walk. Chihiro jumped forward as much as she could and found herself staring into green eyes quite transfixing. Green were an uncommon color in her old town.

With her legs wobbling and body beginning to fall forward Chihiro reached out for the man's wrist. As her skin barely brushed against his a strong shock startled her hand away.

For the slightest moment Chihiro saw something else, like a flashback. All she saw were a boy a lot like the one in front of her but more childish. He was close, green eyes stern but softening with time. Then it was gone.

It all happened so fast and still falling the man grabbed hold of Chihiro's wrist and pulled her toward him. That strange shock she felt from touching his skin had startled her hand away. Chihiro hoped she hadn't offended him if he even noticed.

Still fresh in her memory the scene of the boy much like this man replayed. Chihiro looked up into the same color green and knew the two were the same.

Both not saying a word Chihiro broke the silence. "Have we met?"

This was the afterlife and could be possible that during their moments alive the two crossed paths. But why was he waiting atop the stairs like that? Who is this man?

"You shouldn't be here," his voice sounded unsure of their very words. "Not like this."

Chihiro stood leaning against his taller form staring confused up to his face. ". . .What are you talking about?" He remained silent, "I'm dead aren't I?" The very look in his eyes burned with uncertainty.

"Yes. . ." His voice dropped for a moment as if deep in thought. "But you," he paused for a moment. "You appear as a spirit. . .not a human soul." The man spoke matter-of-factly expecting Chihiro to understand what he were saying.

"What," it was all she could manage. Chihiro's weak legs started to wobble until she lost balance. "Just who are you?!"

Before stumbling down yet again the man used his effortless strength to keep Chihiro on her feet. "Come with me—Chihiro; I will explain everything, if I may?" The man acted as a gentlemen and waited for approval to escort the woman as a crutch to somewhere she hadn't the slightest clue.

About to reject the man she paused hearing her name spoken by a stranger. "You said Chihiro, did you not? How do you know my name?" Looking up toward her left the boy seemed sad but smiled anyway.

"I've never been able to forget." Yet again he spoke as if Chihiro were supposed to understand. And for some strange reason she decided to herself that maybe she should follow this man; either that or face life after death alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Here's the list that will help explain my story, I promise I made nothing up. If you refuse to believe any of it feel free but I trust in my sensei. Here you go!**

**〜**Piece by piece as Chihiro crosses the valley she forgets her time at the spirit world.

**〜**When Chihiro became Sen which is technically another person (it's a really complicated explanation) she forgets everything she experienced as Sen. From her name being taken to the contract blowing up, every memory is gone.

**〜**If Chihiro looked back while going home she would be stuck between the worlds.

**〜**The Ogino family knew they were somewhere else at the time but remember nothing more.

**〜**The tunnel is no longer red therefore Chihro cannot ever cross over.

**〜**Haku cannot go to the human world for he has no home there. Chihiro doesn't remember the promise they made—obviously and Haku knew she wouldn't when he made it.

**〜**The promise seemed to Chihiro that they would meet again but not the "hanging out" type of meet again Chihiro assumed.

**〜**Haku's meant his promise as being a sort of guardian over Chihiro. After all he is a spirit in the spirit world.

**Preview: **_No, I was wrong. I'm not alone in this world after all. _

龍 の 心


	2. II -Forgotten Amity-

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**-Forgotten Amity-**

* * *

**Author's Note: During the movie when Chihiro was riding the train; all those dark human looking shadows are what I'm calling human souls. I don't know what they really are but that's what I'm going with. **

* * *

An unsettling discomfort burrowed itself deep inside Chihiro. The afternoon grew windy making it more noisy. The only comfort for miles around had to be the strange man beside her. His arms held onto the woman and acted as a crutch while they walked.

All the while Chihiro tried to focus her concentration toward her feet and not so much her surroundings. Her gaze burned toward the ground but the strangeness of this world continued to distract her. Before tripping over her own bare feet the lightweight maiden was easily pulled back to balance.

Round cheekbones reddened every time Chihiro recollected herself from a near fall. Whether it be from embarrassment or frustration the man didn't know. But what he did know was that the last he saw this woman in person she were only a child whose cheeks were always blushed pink.

The pair had been walking for thirty minutes at least. Chihiro huffed and her barely used leg muscles were beginning to swell. "Do you need to rest?" The gentlemen glued to her side asked politely as they neared a thick tree.

Out of breath and in a little pain Chihiro shook her head. "I'll be fine de—"realizing she almost called this man 'dear' her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He looked no older than herself, but Chihiro knew that old habits die hard, _literally_.

"Alright. . .it can't be too far now." When the man finished speaking Chihiro looked up curiously and gained the strangers attention.

"Um, could I ask you something?" Brown eyes sparkled as air rushed into her sockets. Blinking a few times Chihiro looked back down as they continued on their walk. "I'm trying my best to keep an open mind, this is all so strange."

". . .Of course," his voice wasn't frustrated or tired but seemed casual almost interested.

"Well, what's your name?" Looking over Chihiro noticed she couldn't see much being so close to him and held her gaze downward.

"Haku."

"Ha-ku?" She questioned without a response. "Hmm. . . Haku; why were you there?" His stoic face never formed an answer. "Why were you waiting for me? Did you know I was going to die? What are you? Where are you taking me?" A little too much came out from trying to clarify her first question.

The man—or Haku softened his stern gaze and seemed to smile gentle enough you could hardly notice. "I did not know you would die today but I knew your time wasn't far." His answer gave Chihiro a strange feeling inside her stomach. Her eyebrows puckered and lips parted in worry. "This is the world for spirits, you ask what I am; I am a spirit. A river spirit along with many others that once possessed the inanimate of the human world. Though what I am to you; when you were alive I was your guardian." The feeling vanished the moment he said guardian but he had also said spirit, which was confusing.

"Are we related? Are you my ancestor?!" Chihiro spoke loud in surprise of what she assumed.

"No, no not that sense of a guardian. I am not a human being, otherwise I wouldn't be a spirit. . . I would be that—"The man looked off into the distance and both stopped walking. Quickly turning her eyes Chihiro stared at a human figure that stood out brilliantly against the hues of the afternoon forest.

The being were the shape of a human but looked like a shadow; it was only a child's height. Without realizing it until now Chihiro had gasped and squeezed onto Haku's white tunic. "What is it?!" Whispering still staring at the figure Chihiro sunk into the man's side for protection.

"That is a human soul. What you should be." Surprised by his explanation Chihiro visibly relaxed and scraped herself off Haku's side.

"I look nothing like that. . ."

"Yes that's because you came to this world as a spirit instead of a soul. Those humans who are shadowed in darkness await the light to lead them into reincarnation. You however have a different fate."

"My fate. . .is to live as a spirit?" Haku nodded his head only once before diverting his gaze toward the soul. By the time Chihiro too turned to look the soul picked up its short shadowed legs and ran down a different path. ". . .I won't be reincarnated will I?"

"I would think not." The idea of never being reincarnated to relive human life all over again didn't seem to be such a problem in Chihiro's eyes. Once you've suffered life once, what was the point of doing it again? The man however seemed unhappy that Chihiro were a spirit, or so she thought.

"Is where you're taking me going to help at all?" Coming out of her train of thought Chihiro focused on moving her legs again.

"The only help you may receive is an explanation." Not disappointed that there was no way of reversing what happened to her. Living as a spirit couldn't be all that bad, just looking at her body was enough to love this world.

"Um. . ." Awkwardly Chihiro began her question staring off toward her feet. Assuming she had his attention Chihiro spoke softly, "have we met before? I feel as though we have; if we aren't related. . .then why were you my guardian?" The silence came once again but didn't last long.

"I promised you we would meet again. Now that you've passed from the human world; I never foresaw being able to communicate with you." Haku were truly a well mannered man Chihiro could tell. Though he continued to give blunt answers that didn't explain more than they confused. 'Promised we would meet again' was Chihiro's hint that they had met once before. But she had no memory of such a promise or ever meeting a spirit.

"Isn't it impossible for a human to interact or _meet_ a spirit like you're saying we have?" The redness in her legs deepened and the pain had numbed long ago. Chihiro imagined that their destination couldn't be to far now.

"Nothing is as impossible as you may believe them to be." That were true Chihiro was sure. She had never expected death to be anything other than an eternal hell. Now she found herself a spirit and no longer an old woman.

"Haku," saying his name felt strange though she didn't know why. "My body, why am I not an old woman anymore?" The man next to her walked with a rhythmic patten that every once in a while faltered for Chihiro's sake.

"If you came here as a soul you would appear as you did alive, an old woman. Though spirits age slow, ninety-seven is the age of a maturing spirit." For once something he said made sense. The whole communicating with spirits as if they were humans was a little strange though. But Chihiro knew better than to argue and figured Haku must be around ninety-seven as well. He didn't look too old or too young but around her own age—or spirit age.

Coming out of her train of thought the path ahead opened up into a wide mass of land. Chihiro looked up to the man towered above her and saw nothing but a straight face. That same instant her ankles were struck with the full weight of her body and she cried in pain! Haku noticed the woman wince and lifted his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I could carry you, if you can't handle it?"

"No, no I'm alright. I just lost my concentration." Chihiro's face reddened but even she didn't know why. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened and raised only a little. It made it much easier to walk but she wondered how only one arm could support her weight that easily? Surely Haku wasn't that strong; his arms weren't bulging with muscle but he did bare some. Either he were unnaturally strong or Chihiro were unhealthily thin.

The dress she wore was the same one she wore before her death. It was too large for her now thin body and looked baggy all over. The style itself screamed 'old lady' but it was the most comfortable thing she owned. The only bad thing about her attire had to the lack of warmth it provided; cold air passed straight through.

Everything seemed calm until the occasional rumble of thunder starting in the distance. It grew louder and the wind cooler the more the duo walked forward. Distracted by the storm Chihiro didn't notice a house off to the side. When Haku stopped walking was when Chihiro finally realized the cottage in front of her face. She took a fistful of tunic and refused to let go.

Chihiro felt scared and had a feeling she were making it too obvious. Haku shifted his arm that were wrapped around her waist which reminded the maiden she weren't alone. "Where are we," the whisper were almost swallowed by the thunder.

As the two walked forward they crossed underneath an unlit lamp. There were gardens and crops growing all around that would soon be relieved by the rain. And just as a clash of lightening caused Chihiro to jump rain fell from the sky in sprinkles. Before the storm had the chance to downpour on them both Haku guided Chihiro to the door of the cottage. His pale balled up fist knocked on the wood twice and just after the door opened with a creak.

"Why hello dear, I've been waiting for you." The voice sounded old but not as near as struggled as Chihiro's was. "Come in, come in," she beckoned.

Chihiro squeezed onto Haku's side as they entered the warm cottage and out of the cold rain. The first thing she noticed was the large table piled with sweets and grains right in front of her. The smell made her stomach growl almost enough to distract her from the strange being within the room. A clouded black creature stood with an unsettling mask smiling creepily. Chihiro swallowed her jumping heart and squeezed Haku until her knuckles were white.

"Don't be afraid dear," a kind older woman's voice spoke from behind her front door. Gently as she pushed the door closed a woman beyond Chihiro's imagination appeared before her eyes. The woman were thick with a huge skull atop her round large body. Clear that Chihiro were still frightened the old woman with many wrinkles frowned.

"It's alright, she can help." Haku spoke from above seeming completely fine having a childish woman clinging onto him. Normally Chihiro would never act so informal toward a stranger but this stranger was the only name she knew in the spirit world.

Taking a deep breath the tight grip she had on the man loosened with shaking hands. Seeming to notice her calming down the huge lady turned after closing the door and headed toward her stove.

"You must be hungry—or better yet confused?" As the woman spoke Haku guided Chihiro to the table where she took a relieving seat. Once her legs were relaxed they throbbed and twitched uncomfortably.

Chihiro watched as her only comfort walked off into a dark hall after the huge lady had given him something to do. It seemed as though Haku knew this woman; but she figured so since he was the one who guided her here in the first place.

A steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of Chihiro whose stomach growled again. "Eat up," the woman to her side said softly. Avoiding eye contact Chihiro cautiously reached for the spoon next to the bowl. Just as she took her first bite the flavorful liquid had her mouth watering. Chihiro's eyes opened in surprise of how good the soup tasted and practically shoveled in the rest!

The old woman watched with amusement and chuckled a small laugh. Not noticing the woman's snort Chihiro wasn't distracted until she heard water running from somewhere within the dark hall. She froze and stared in the direction Haku had disappeared. After that she seemed to lose her appetite and sat the spoon back down on the table.

"What's the matter dear?" The woman didn't know if she would get an answer or not; Chihiro had been quiet the whole time.

"Um," her voice were so quiet you could barely hear it. "Do you know why I'm not a human anymore?" Chihiro never made eye contact and awkwardly stared down to her lap. She didn't know why she were acting rude to this woman but her appearance and the shadowy creature were creeping her out.

"Hmmph," the woman breathed. "Well it doesn't happen often. . .but somewhere between your death and arrival to the spirit world; your soul was stripped of humanity." The way she explained her changing into a spirit sounded rather unpleasant.

"There are more like me?" For some reason that brought a lightness to her chest.

"Yes there are, but as I said 'it doesn't happen often'" Chihiro didn't see the point in coming all the way to see this woman if her answer were as simple as that. "But," the way she sighed made Chihiro keep from swallowing. "Many of those humans who were thought to be spirits can still be reincarnated." Widening her eyes Chihiro didn't expect to hear that after Haku had told her the opposite; then again he didn't sound too sure. "Chihiro, if you want to enjoy living as a spirit in this world you must keep your true identity a secret—or the light will find you within time."

The woman looked sad when she spoke those last few words. Silence stretched on except for the water running in the background. Chihiro thought about being reincarnated, she expected through all her life to be reincarnated after death. But now—now she had a different path bestowed upon her. She had a choice of living a new life in a new world full of complete wonder. And that's when she decided to keep the humanity she once bared a secret.

"Chihiro," the old woman's voice caught the girl's attention once again. "If you ever choose to relive human life then you may. You still hold the tinniest fibers of humanity within your soul that allows your kind to be reincarnated. That is why you must be careful of your secret."

The older woman seemed finished and turned away from Chihiro to let her eat in peace. Though of course Chihiro held a few questions of her own. "Excuse me," the thick woman hummed in reply. "How do you know my name?" Chihiro thought it strange that Haku knew her name and now this woman was addressing her without an introduction.

"Ah haha, dear I am friends with Haku. He was your guardian so of course I would know your name. Mine is Zeniba," the name ringed like a bell inside her head over and over. It was a strange name to give someone but judging by all the nicknacks and junk it seemed to suit her.

Zeniba turned off her stove and whispered something to the black creature who hummed in response. It stalked off down the hall and Chihiro heard it disappear into a room.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions revolving around your reincarnation, or so." Chihiro looked from the hall and stared at Zeniba with a blank face.

"Oh, Haku explained to me most of what I didn't understand. I don't want to ask too much; after all this is nothing like I was expecting." The woman raised her jeweled hand and swiped her finger through the air. The chair across the table from Chihiro moved backward on its own making a screeching sound.

The girl's eyes bugged and hands clenched onto her seat in pure fear. She sat like a statue with her mouth pursed shut and body shaking.

"Oh calm down dear, its only magic. . . Maybe I should have waited," Zeniba mumbled the last part until Chihiro couldn't hear her at all. Trying her best to calm herself she hurriedly ate the rest of her meal not wanting to be rude. Mentally wishing for Haku to come back a door within the hall opened emitting a yellow glow of light. Distracted Zeniba spoke, "Haku has prepared the bathing room for you dear, we'll be waiting for you when you finish."

Zeniba smiled a genuine smile that was meant to comfort more than disturb. Though Chihiro knew it would take time to grow used to all these new creatures, this world and the magic she were just exposed to. The old woman tried to help Chihiro on her short journey to the bathroom but she politely denied the offer; instead she used the wall for balance.

As Chihiro stood she bowed her respects to Zeniba and followed the old woman's arm gesturing toward the hallway. A loneliness struck her heart which made it beat in fear. She felt scared and lost and almost wanted to cry. But as she walked down the hall another figure came strolling toward her. Haku walked passed never breaking eye contact and nodded his head as a bow.

The feeling that dwelled in her heart vanished almost instantaneously. Then Chihiro wondered what just made her feel that way. . .because now, all Chihiro felt was that she wasn't alone. She didn't know how it happened or why but it gave her a sense of comfort that she leaned on for support.

* * *

**Author's Note: One reason I added that list in chapter one is because my story is based off the Japanese version. Those were just some things people may not know about the Japanese version. **

**Japanese - Chihiro forgets.**

**American - Chihiro remembers, (because of an added line in the very end.)**

**Just clearing that up; don't want people thinking I'm saying their story is wrong because they aren't. **

**Thanks to my latest reviewers!- **ultima-owner, WhiteTiger246 and michelle88222

Preview: A baby's cry? Out in the middle of the woods?

龍 の 心


	3. III -Forever Family-

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**-Forever Family-**

* * *

Warm water touched every crevasse and eased all her pains away. A thin woman with waist long hair sat hugging her knees within a claw foot tub. Her forehead were gently placed atop her kneecaps where she sat in silence with eyes closed.

Time seemed to flow by as fast as the water droplets disappeared down the drain; though not caring the woman remained deep in pleasant thought. The more she lost herself within her own reverie the more prominent her faint smile became.

The foreign world around her disappeared until all that remained was a green hillside as far as the eye could see. All around the setting sun created beautiful colors all across the sky. It was a picture perfect sunset that one middle aged woman had to capture.

Standing with a paintbrush in hand a girl stood alone on a balcony. The white canvas before her was soon enveloped in hues of green, blue, pink and orange. Together the graceful strokes created the one painting never sold but forever held within the home.

Just as her work were finished a small child ran beside the woman. Without realizing she had smeared a blue pigment across her cheek that made the little girl giggle. The two sat engulfed in conversation until night devoured the light.

Another woman with prominent frowning wrinkles came smiling out to the giggling duo. Without intention she too joined her friend who was telling the stories of their past adventures together. All the while the little one with a gaping mouth and sparkling eyes never tore her attention away.

When the tale were over it was time for bed. Before all three walked indoors a single firefly made its way buzzing right past the little girl's face. The women watched with a smile as the distracted little one jumped all across the balcony trying to catch a teasing insect.

Within time the night grew silent and the outside air dense. Almost forgotten the woman placed her newest creation just indoors and walked off to find a pen. When she returned the woman carefully etched onto the back of the canvas her mother's words meant for one special person.

"Never let go of your childhood; hold onto those memories for they're the most grand. Your loved ones may have all passed but they live on in your heart. And inside your heart lie the dreams you wish to be true. As long as the fire burning within you never dies out; your future will always be bright."

〜 千尋

Maybe one day when the little one grows older she will care to look at this one and only painting left of its creator. The woman could only hope that she would pass those words onto her own children. For the painter had none.

. . . .

A slight almost nonexistent knock erupted from outside the door. Feeling like a prune the girl in the tub rose her head and blinked at the water hitting her face. "Chihiro," turning her head to the side she noticed how the warm water had gone cold. "Are you alright in there, it's been over an hour?"

An older woman's voice asked softly from the hallway. Chihiro held many kinks in her neck and back that she stretched away. "Oh. . .I'm fine. I'll be right out!" She perked up her voice sounding strangely more happy than before.

The daydream she lost herself in was one of her favorite memories. Oh how she hoped one day Mao would take a long look at her only left painting. After all it belonged to Mao as a birthday present and were hung on the wall in her very room. But Chihiro held a promising feeling that her mother's words would still be passed on, and she trusted in that feeling, trusted in Mao.

The climb out of the tub were a difficult one. The ground were slippery and the tiles were soon afterward. Not bothering to go through the trouble, Chihiro plopped down to her bottom and dried off.

Just then she noticed her one and only piece of clothing. A not-so-pleasant smelling gown that was far too big. Since she didn't have anything else to wear Chihiro pulled her gown back over her head and down her waist.

Propped up on her knees she found the doorknob and used it to stand. Thankful she didn't manage to break the jingling old thing Chihiro opened the door and was exposed to cold air.

"Oh dear you're still all wet. Off to bed with you before you catch a cold!" Zeniba's body nearly took up the entire hall space and Chihiro couldn't see past her. She were wondering where Haku had gone to and couldn't see past the old woman into the kitchen.

Giving up Chihiro let Zeniba show her her room. There were four doors two on each side that made up the entire hall. One must be Zeniba's room, the other the bathroom and that left two unknown.

Still unable to stand Chihiro found her room to be the one conveniently located straight across from the bathroom. Zeniba opened the door for her and said goodnight before disappearing into the room next to hers. That left only one a mystery.

Chihiro were tempted to try an peek inside hoping she would find Haku but feared she would only find that black creature instead. Deciding not to worry about it she stepped inside the sunset lit bedroom. It held a single bed and a small round table with a simple lamp atop it. The room in general was small and resembled a perfect rectangle.

It must be late by now with the sun barely above the horizon and already Chihiro felt tired. It had been quite a day perhaps one of her longest. It felt more than relieving after wobbling over to the bed to plop down on the soft mattress.

Now that all were quiet Chihiro felt that her own breathing would disrupt the others sleeping. And without warning that same feeling of loneliness devoured her peaceful mood into depression.

It had only been an hour at most since Zeniba showed her her room. And already Chihiro were feeling scared and alone. What else would you expect if you found yourself in a strange world, in an even stranger woman's house and lying all alone in the dark.

It didn't take long after thinking a little too hard about the day until Chihiro climbed silently out of bed. She stealthy walked over to her door and turned the knob ever so slowly. It creaked once and Chihiro winced until all seemed back to its usual silence.

Peeking out into the hall the only light came from an oil lamp lit in the kitchen. Chihiro could tell from there that that black monster was sleeping on a futon just down the hall. It seemed undisturbed in its sleep so Chihiro stalked toward the only unknown door hoping it were a bedroom with Haku inside.

The journey across the hall were a clumsy but thankfully silent one. Just as she had done with her door Chihiro turned the knob slowly without a single creak. Without investigating the insides she slipped between the crack and fell to her knees.

Reflexively she held her breath and looked up. There lying with his back to the wall Haku remained sound asleep. Chihiro watched his shoulders rise and lower with deep steady breaths and crawled forward only a little.

The ground wasn't too cold but already she felt more comfortable not being alone. Haku held a rhythmic sound to his breathing that distracted Chihiro from the eerie darkness under the bed. She stared into that darkness and didn't feel the least bit uneasy like any other childish person might. It seemed her old matured mind still lingered within.

After fighting a struggle the young woman finally drifted off to sleep curled up into a ball. She slept soundly sprouting a rare smile every now and then that faded within seconds. A new day were right around the corner and Chihiro wondered—what else could possibly be in store for her.

But as long as she wasn't alone in this world, at least only until she got used to things. . .Chihiro knew she would alright. As long as Haku never left her behind there was no need to feel frightened or to fear solitude.

. . . .

The night was filled with pleasant dreams that kept Chihiro smiling. Though the ground were a little too cold which for a while kept her from falling into a deep sleep. But Chihiro fell asleep nonetheless and felt warmth envelop her body within her dreams.

The dark world outside the cottage grew brighter until disturbing Chihiro in her sleep. The maiden felt revived and stretched her arms and legs across the warmed mattress.

It wasn't until then that Chihiro froze and stared blankly up to the ceiling. Her heart starting beating quicker and her cheeks reddened. Chihiro smacked her palms against the mattress beneath her rump and looked frantically about the room.

It was the same bedroom she had fallen asleep in last night. . .but she were no longer on the floor. Haku who was originally sleeping soundly in the bed was replaced by Chihio and the man no where in sight.

"He moved me," Chihiro whispered softly before plopping back down on the bed. She pressed her face to the pillow and breathed uncomfortably. Then she noticed how all around her seemed to bare a similar smell. _It must be Haku's._

For the entire bed to smell so strongly of him Chihiro assumed he stayed here a lot. Maybe he lived here?

A soft knock on the door startled Chihiro out of the bed; she ungracefully rolled off the mattress and fell on the wood flooring! The ruckus drove Zeniba to open the door and peek inside, "oh my. Are you alright?" The old woman looked concerned at first but smiled in the end. Chihiro felt her face heating up and guessed Zeniba already knew she had been sleeping in Haku's bed.

"Ah, I—I'm fine," Chihiro looked toward the wall while pulling her dress over her knees.

"Hmhm breakfast is ready, come join us." The woman closed the door leaving Chihiro to recollect herself alone.

Rising to her feet Chihiro used the bed to help balance herself. It was becoming frustrating not being able to walk and even worse painful. But the emptiness in her stomach encouraged Chihiro to bare through it.

The moment she traveled out into the hall pleasant smells drifted from the kitchen to her nose. She took her right hand and slide it alongside the wall as she walked; mentally hoping Haku was apart of the 'us' Zeniba mentioned.

But to Chihiro's disappointment Haku were again no where to be found. The moment Zeniba turned from the stove Chihiro sighed and took a seat opposite the black creature where she refused eye contact.

"He doesn't bite I promise," a bowl of miso soup and another of white rice was placed to her left and right. "His name is Kaonashi and he is a great helper." Zeniba smiled and moved her huge eyes to look at the monster. The mask atop his form held a gentle smile and moved up and down.

"Oh. . .hello Kaonashi." Chihiro whispered and nodded her head as a bow. The old woman to the side laughed cheerfully and took a seat next to Kaonashi.

Chihiro sat quietly and ate her food until it were all gone. "I'm glad to see you eating so well. You're a skinny little thing and it worries me."

There was actually an explanation to her unhealthful weight. Back when Chihiro were still alive and around the age her body resembled now—Chihiro spent most of her days locked up in her bedroom writing to her heart's last content. She hardly ate or exercised and it took a toll on her body, but now she wouldn't have to live as she did before.

"You're meals taste so good. . .it reminds me of my mother's cooking." Zeniba smiled sad as she saw the distant look in the maiden's eyes. Worried she would become melancholy the old woman changed the subject.

"I see you've taken a liking to Haku." Zeniba looked down to her empty dishes and didn't notice the the surprised face on Chihiro.

"I. . .um," Zeniba laughed at her embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry it's perfectly natural. You're scared and Haku is the first person you met let alone the only normal appearing one." Chihiro smiled at that. "He'll he back soon dear."

Chihiro looked up toward the shuttered window and saw light peeking through. "Oh, uh, Zeniba?" The woman turned after collecting Chihiro's dishes.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I take a look around. . .outside?" Zeniba rose her eyebrows and then smiled.

"You don't have to ask permission dear, you're no child. Just let me know, keep close and stay safe." The girl smiled and bowed her thanks before making her way steadily toward the door. She were getting used to walking but it still hurt if she moved too fast.

Though before she even had the chance to open the door herself Kaonashi rushed forward and did her the favor. Chihiro thanked the creature and headed outdoors at a slow pace deciding Kaonashi wasn't all that bad but still a little eerie.

The rain from the previous night had soaked the ground for only an hour or two during the storm. And already the muddy surface was nearly dry and able to walk on. Chihiro still owned no other clothes or shoes and didn't mind her bare feet getting dirty. Just as long as she cleaned them off before returning.

Chihiro continued walking clumsily and at a careful pace until she got distracted. Standing still she looked up at the sky and smiled. Where the storm had passed, half the sky was a dark blue and the other was tinted by the shining sun. She loved when the sky looked that way, Chihiro thought of it as being half night half day.

Continuing on her stroll Chihiro remembered not to wander off and get lost. So she stopped; there she stood just under an unlit lamp and touched her fingers to a wood stick supporting handmade wooden gate. All were peaceful—that was, until a shrill baby's cry erupted from the nearby woods!

Chihiro's head swung in the direction she had heard the cry and stepped forward from the pole. The cry came again but even more terrifying and loud than before. Without haste Chihiro walked as fast as she could handle toward the forest just across from the cottage.

The trees were thick all around and the earth more muddy with no sunlight. Chihiro's feet slapped into the mud as she blindly walked deeper all the while searching for a child. Not spotting a thing and about to give up there came a quiet soft cry just around a tree. Chihiro held onto the bark and stared down in shock at what she saw. It was a lone infant lying all alone in the mud crying.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you reviewers!- ****ultima-owner, VaraReadsTooMuch, and (Guest) Sing.**

千尋 – Japanese for Chihiro.

Preview: "Chihiro! No—"

龍 の 心


	4. IV -Guardian Angel-

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**-Guardian Angel-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Recently I've been _very_ attracted to Haku with long hair! ^.^**

* * *

A man afloat in the sky lowered gracefully with a wrapped package in hand. As soon as his feet touched the soil he headed for the cottage door just in front of him. Everything inside seemed more quiet than usual. . . The only moving being within the room were Kaonashi who blankly sat there at the table.

"Where is Zeniba?" The man asked which caught the monster's attention. Before it had the chance to react a door opened from within the hall. It was Zeniba.

"Oh Haku! You just missed Chihiro she went outside for a bit." Haku frowned and set the package down on the table. "Oh I see you've got her new clothes, go bring her in for me will you? She shouldn't be too far." Zeniba gathered the package and headed back down the hall.

"Yes," Haku bowed and walked at a faster pace out the door.

Once he were outside everything seemed just as quiet as inside the cottage. A few birds sang a song along with the continuous drone buzzing from the cicadas'. All seemed rather normal until a soft cry he were barely able to hear caught his attention. Haku squinted his eyes and focused his concentration on his surroundings.

The cry came again along with a girl's voice just ahead. Haku ran toward the forest hoping The newborn spirit wasn't about to get herself killed.

. . . .

Chihiro stood by a tree where an infant lied on its back blubbering. The situation were strange and she didn't know what to do about it. "Um, it's alright." Her voice didn't seem to be comforting the baby at all. "Don't cry."

The child's squinted eyes stopped crying and they opened up to look at Chihiro. All the while the confused maiden were looking around for a mother or father. There was no one in sight.

"Were you left here?" Chihiro asked bending down to her knees. From there the infant lifted its chubby arms and reached for Chihiro. The girl smiled and outstretched her limb toward the baby's small round hand. Her finger were about to touch his until she stopped and went to pick up the baby instead—

"Chihiro! No—" a sudden loud voice startled Chihiro to her rump!

"Wha-what?!" A man came running toward her just as the girl picked herself back up. "Haku?"

He ran forward grabbed Chihiro's wrist and pulled her along. Haku should have known Chihiro couldn't run, the pain became unbearable.

"Ah, Haku stop!" The girl fell to her knees with her arm still in the man's grasp above her. "You know I can't run like that!" She scolded him but luckily he were practically dragging her along and the pain wasn't all that bad.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. . ." Haku crouched down and released the girl's hand. Chihiro looked up with anger flashing in her eyes and a frown for a smile.

"Why did you do that? It was onl—"

"That was a Konaki-jiji." Haku interrupted with a flat tone. Chihiro just sat there with a blank face shaking her head back and fourth not understanding. "A Konaki-jiji is a spirit disguised as a baby waiting for someone to come along and pick it up. Once you do it becomes heavy like a rock and crushes you to death." The man never broke eye contact and felt a tinge of pain when Chihiro teared up.

"I-I didn't know." The girl sniffed and blinked her tears away. She felt like a fool that almost let a low life being kill her _already_. "I'm sorry," Haku placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Let's head back." Chihiro was about to stand until Haku turned around and told her to grab onto him. She didn't really feel comfortable doing so but she wrapped her arms around his neck anyways. As they stood Haku held Chihiro's legs around her thighs which were bare due to the nightgown being pulled almost all the way up to her waist.

Chihiro's warmth spread across his back and Haku had no trouble at all carrying such a lightweight woman. The girl's cheeks grew red as the cold air hit the area all around her thighs and higher. But Haku didn't seem to care about her revealing situation so she tried not to either.

"Thank you Haku." The soft voice entered right into his left ear and just as expected, there was no response. The walk didn't take long; the Konaki-jiji had vanished but Chihiro couldn't see unless she laid her head atop her arm.

Glad to be out of the forest the pair headed toward the cottage. As they neared the door Haku lowered so Chihiro could stand on her own. He felt bad for making her run like that and were afraid he had hurt her. But Chihiro seemed normal all except for her slightly pink cheeks.

This time without knocking Haku opened the door and walked inside alone. Chihiro stood outside and frowned, "I need to clean off first I stepped in some. . ." She trailed off as she looked down toward her feet. They were perfectly clean all over. "How did—"

"Oh good your back!" Zeniba entered the kitchen distracting Chihiro from her feet. The woman took the girl by the hand and dragged her along toward the hall. They walked at a slow pace, enough for Chihiro to be able to handle. "Come on in," the girl entered Zeniba's room.

The older woman handed Chihiro a brown package tied with a string. "What is it?"

"I had Haku go out and buy you some things from the city. Go on, open it." Zeniba smiled at Chihiro who pulled the string which destroyed the bow. The thick brown paper unfolded and piled neatly within were colorful pieces of clothing.

"Oh. . .clothes?!" Chihiro looked up surprised and watched as Zeniba nodded. "Thank you," the girl smiled and Zeniba placed the clothing on her bed.

"I'll leave you to change dear." The woman closed the door and left Chihiro alone. With a smile she went through all the different fabrics some simple some fancy. When she reached the bottom Chihiro found some strangely made under garments.

_Haku bought all these. . . _Thinking about it didn't make her blush or feel embarrassed, instead she laughed imagining such a serious man buying those things.

. . . .

Zeniba sat in her rocking chair ready to finish her knitting. All she needed were her glasses to see. As she reached over to an end table Zeniba eyed Haku sitting at her table. He were hardly touching his meal and held a distant look in his eyes.

"Why so gloomy?" The man looked over to his left with an almost surprised look. "Are you happy now that Chihiro has returned?" Zeniba continued to stare toward her kitchen. The man looked at the sorceress, mind deep in thought. "If you ask me, fate turned that girl into a spirit, just for you." The woman slid her glasses on and looked over the lens toward Haku.

"Zeniba, I've encountered many humans over the past eighty-seven years. And something that will never change is how different Chihiro was from them. So yes I am glad, but I still don't believe Chihiro belongs here, like she is now. She's a human, not a spirit and should stay as herself." The man went back to his eating with his back facing the hall.

"Well there's no way she can become human and stay here forever. So I suggest you bare it and be happy." After Zeniba's response there were no more words.

. . . .

The hall were always dark, the lamps attached to the walls were never lit. A young girl dressed in floral patterns stood glued to the walls as she listened.

Zeniba and Haku were talking about her; though all she heard was Haku admit he were happy. It were true that Chihiro had met Haku before, but no one would tell her a thing. And while Haku were speaking—about her, a sad feeling rooted in her chest.

Chihiro couldn't even see his face but knew he wasn't smiling. Whatever happened all those years ago had really affected him, something _she_ had done. Haku said he were happy with Chihiro's return but also wished for her humanity.

But Chihiro knew if she were to become human she would be reincarnated. That's not what she wanted. Quietly she agreed with Zeniba; if Haku cared about Chihiro he would have to bare it and be happy.

Backing away from the wall Chihiro stepped forward into the sunlit kitchen. Zeniba looked up from her knitting and smiled a toothy grin. "Oh you look fabulous!" Chihiro blushed.

Haku stood from his chair and turned toward Chihiro. Surprised she looked up with her lips parted. "I won't be here tomorrow, try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He coldly spoke to Chihiro and walked past her toward Zeniba after taking care of his dish.

"Yes, I like to keep him busy." The woman laughed and watched as Haku sat down on a red divan where the sun couldn't reach. His back leaned against the wall and arms crossed as if he were grumpy.

All the while Chihiro just stood there then took a seat at the table. The new clothes she decided to wear was a western styled feminine dress with a japanese touch to it. It were the same pink as her last gown but this one had a large shaded pink obi and deep colored cherry blossoms at the bottom.

There was a pleasant smell in the air and that's when Chihiro noticed Kaonashi at the stove. Her stomach growled and Zeniba stood up, "must be hungry hm?" Chihiro nodded and looked over to her left at Haku whose eyes were closed. He seemed to be acting differently and Chihiro decided to ignore it.

"I had no idea Kaonashi could cook," the monster nodded its upper half and grunted. Zeniba filled a bowl with rice and added many toppings to the top. With a smile she placed the meal on the table for Chihiro to eat.

"Yes he's quite the handy man," the woman pulled out a chair and sat across from Chihiro. Distracted by the mouth watering food the girl didn't notice being stared at. "So dear," the woman began catching Chihiro's attention. "Tell me, any loved ones back in the human world?"

The girl placed her utensil on the table and smiled. "Why yes, I had a family." The woman smiled and Chihiro noticed her bulbous eyes flicker over toward Haku. Turning her head to look the man's position hadn't changed and eyes remained closed, '_maybe he's asleep?'_

"Tell me about them." Chihiro whipped her head back to the older lady.

"Oh, well there's a little girl named Mao and my best friend Rimi—she's quite old. . ." Zeniba nodded in understanding.

"The little one, Mao; is she yours?" Not knowing why but Chihiro glanced over to Haku out of curiosity. Again he remained frozen but she noticed the slightest change in his face. It looked puckered, as if he were frustrated or thinking.

"No, she isn't mine. Mao is Rimi's daughter. I lived with them both for a very long time after the father passed away." Chihiro relaxed her face and Zeniba frowned.

"You must have been a busy person. A girl as beautiful as you unmarried." Chihiro laughed at her comment.

"Ah yes, I spent my days following my dreams to become a writer. Eventually it paid off more than I could have imagined." Zeniba nodded but Chihiro wasn't finished yet. "Everything one could wish for during human life; I have lived it. Well, all but love."

The woman's eyes visibly relaxed and a soft smile appeared. "Well you know, this place isn't as different as you may think. You might be able to find love here and have a family, you could all live together for many years." Chihiro looked down to her food and thought.

She had never imagined this world to be so real as another life. You could marry and have kids, and you wouldn't have to worry about growing old for centuries! It sounds perfect, this world; it had to be. But—who on earth could Chihiro meet in this place and fall in love? The only man she had met were Haku.

Looking over to her left Chihiro stared at the man asleep. . ._ 'He's not really asleep,' _she thought and half smiled to herself. The man's face were relaxed and as Chihiro turned back to her meal she were oblivious to the eyes that opened to look at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I try to update every weekend. if I'm behind on my writing (or have writer's block) ****give me another week ;)**

**Thanks to my reviewer!- ultima-owner**

**Konaki-jiji - **Said to be able to take the appearance of an old man or a baby. In either case, the spirit lures an unwary bypasser towards it and allows him or her to pick it up. After the spirit is picked up, it suddenly becomes a heavy stone that crushes the victim to death. In some versions of Konaki-jiji stories, the spirit is that of a baby left to die in the wilderness.

Preview: "Tell me what happened, what did I do all those years ago?"

龍 の 心


	5. V -Phenomenon-

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**-Phenomenon-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Title of the movie means Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away. I hope that helps explain that Sen and Chihiro are different people. Not literally different people, only name wise and your name is your identity. Therefore different people.**

* * *

"Haku!" Zeniba's voice echoed throughout the cottage. As said man appeared; his eyes rested on the red faced maiden standing beside the witch.

"Chihiro here has become restless," as her name were spoken Chihiro looked away embarrassed. "I heard about her encounter with a Koanki-jiji and how you came to her rescue." The sorceress smiled sheepishly. "Be a dear and show her the stream would you?"

"Yes," Haku nodded his head and gave Chihiro his full attention. As he stretched his arm out for the girl her doll like face stared back in wonder. Haku's gaze never averted or changed its mood, he waited patiently for her to grab hold. "Come," his simple command made the girl jump and reach out for his hand.

Chihiro watched as her fingers entwined with Haku's. His hands were slim like a females but still much larger than her own. While Haku guided her out of the cottage Chihiro lost herself deep in thought. Her eyes rested on Haku's arm that wasn't covered by his sleeve, it looked completely hairless.

Pouting her lips Chihiro glanced at her own arm—barely visible, and saw the slight almost nonexistent layer of hairs. "The stream is just a little ways behind the cottage." A voice from ahead snapped Chihiro back to focus.

Trying to pay attention to his words it was almost impossible for Chihiro continued to distract herself. Her concentration landed on the hand held onto hers. For every once in a while Chihiro would trip over her own feet and Haku made sure she never fell.

The sadness she had felt earlier was beginning to swell up inside her. Haku obviously cared for her but she had no idea why. But Chihiro wondered—if maybe she shouldn't try to find out.

"This area is usually safe, Zeniba keeps others away from here." The two walked along a hardened dirt path then between a few trees. They weren't too deep inside the forest; looking back Chihiro could still see the cottage.

Just ahead lied a faint sound of rushing water. Almost stopped in her tracks a tug on Chihiro's arm and she whipped her head back around. Flowing before her were a crystal clear strip of liquid that bared pebbles and rocks of all sizes and colors.

Standing side by side with hands clasped together Chihiro and Haku stood staring at the stream. With only a second or two gone by Chihiro uncurled her fingers and waited for Haku to release her. Once he did though reluctantly Haku watched as Chihiro balanced by herself.

Just as she did earlier in the day Chihiro walked forward without stumbling down to her rump. Once next to the water she crouched down rather clumsily and rested her arms against her knees. Shortly after gazing into the river Haku joined Chihiro in crouching down.

"What a clean river, I'm surprised with all the mud around here that it's so clear." Chihiro smiled as a gold colored fish swam against the current right in front of her. It wasn't going any further but swimming in place exhausting itself.

"Zeniba keeps the river clean along with the lake it leads to." Haku's eyes followed Chihiro's hand as it lowered toward the water. She curled her fingers all except her index and poked the water right above the fish. Startled it stopped swimming and let the current sweep it away.

"Magic right?" Turning to Haku he stared waiting for more. "Zeniba uses magic to clean the pond?" Chihiro clarified.

"Yes, the knowledge of magic is wielded by most; those who wish to learn it. . .even you can." Having looked away Haku turned back to the familiar face that had matured. There was a sparkle in her eyes that adorned her growing soft smile.

"Do you also use magic?" The curiosity in her expression grew vivid.

"Yes, I do." Haku's own expression softened considerably.

"Could you show me?" A sudden splash from the water startled Chihiro and she looked down. A school of small fish she couldn't recognize swam against the current right in front of the two.

Watching carefully Haku outstretched his arm toward the stream. Just as Chihiro did he poked the water with his index finger but instead he swirled his finger making a whirlpool. Mouth open in concentration Chihiro rose her gaze as Haku rose his hand still moving his finger in circles.

The water levitated from the stream spinning like a slow tornado. And inside that tornado was a little red fish that moved alongside the water's current.

Unexpectedly Haku cupped his hand and turned his palm face up. Instead of the water flying all over them both it shrank down unto a floating ball of water in his palm! Chihiro smiled a toothy grin and watched as the red fish inside the sphere swam as if it were in an invisible bowl. There were bubbles and and ripples all along the sphere and tempted Chihiro went to touch the surface.

Looking up at Haku he nodded his head in approval. Chihiro hovered her palm an inch away from Haku's magic and wiggled her fingers. One by one each finger touched the water until a few broke through the surface. The fish swimming inside brushed against her and Chihiro giggled as she backed away.

The water droplets on her fingers rose into the air and like a magnet they flew back to the floating sphere. Still in awe of the phenomenon she were witnessing Chihiro's curiosity wasn't over yet. Her eyes fell on Haku's palm and subconsciously she reached out to her friend's hand in wonder.

Chihiro's small skinny fingers brushed against the man's skin until covering his entire palm. She never noticed Haku watching her every movement, those unique green eyes never left her. And deciding it were about time Haku released the bound water and had it fall over their almost held hands.

The girl beside him jumped as did the fish back into the river. She seemed back to herself and stared at their touching hands almost in shock. As Chihiro looked over to her left the man whose gaze never averted seemed to smile his first smile.

The happiest feeling she felt in a long time warmed her body. Chihiro smiled back at Haku and almost simultaneously they both laced their fingers together—until holding hands.

"That was beautiful," Chihiro exclaimed as Haku helped her to stand. When the two turned from the river the sky were colored orange with a sun about to set.

"I can do many things, and if you wish I could teach you?" The duo walked hand in hand back to the cottage where Zeniba was probably cooking dinner.

"That's alright, I want to be me for as long as I can. If we're all still here in the future then maybe I'll have you teach me a few things." Chihiro looked over and smiled at Haku who held a slightly surprised look on his face.

The two neared the cottage and were about to enter. "That seems best though I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon." The door opened and warm air rushed out to greet them.

"That's good," Chihiro smiled up as Zeniba turned around. Haku smiled back at the girl whose hand he just let go and walked toward the table. Chihiro looked over to Zeniba and furrowed her eyebrows at the strange expression the woman held on her face. She looked shocked and stared toward Chihiro though not directly at her.

Chihiro frowned seeming to be the only one to witness Zeniba's strange face. As for Haku he placed dishes on the table as if it were his everyday chore. That was when Chihiro realized this would be the first time everyone ate together.

"Oh, Haku!" The old woman's plea caught the man mid step. "I've left some gardening tools laying around outside, could you get them for me? I'll finish up here," Zeniba took the rest of the bowls and pates and started placing them on the table herself.

Haku hesitated for a moment then headed for the door. The moment he set foot outside Zeniba turned to Chihiro who felt the woman's gaze on her.

"Zeniba, what's wrong?" Chihiro froze and waited for Zeniba to speak.

". . .Haku was smiling," her tone were serious and Chihiro knew then that Zeniba wasn't playing around.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked with a concerned frown.

"I haven't seen a smile on his face in decades. . . There was a time when he was happy, but it faded away within a few years." The woman's large eyes were gazing downcast to her table. Zeniba knew why Haku had been happy back then and the reason why it had gone away, though she weren't about to tell.

"Is that so—"Chihiro was about to embrace the oncoming silence before Zeniba suddenly spoke up.

"He was happy because of you, because of what you did for him eighty-seven years ago." It was so sudden Chihiro didn't know how to react. "But what you returned to him. . .wasn't what he truly wanted; that is why he is unhappy—well, until now it seems." The woman sprouted a small smile as she turned away that Chihiro wasn't meant to see.

The girl stood frozen in place as Zeniba's words sunk in. Though before she had any chance to question the conversation the front door opened and Haku entered.

"Thank you Haku," the table were fully set and everyone took their seats but Zeniba. Haku sat diagonal from Chihiro and Kaonashi across from Chihiro.

Everyone was acting their usual all expect for the dazed young woman. A hot plate of toriniku dumplings and rice was placed in front of everyone and as Zeniba sat down, all began to eat.

For some reason Chihiro didn't feel hungry. Something were making her feel queasy. The whole Haku situation was beginning to upset her. He's a kind well mannered man that _she_ had done something to long ago. But what?!

Chihiro's face felt warm as she tried to recall what Zeniba had said before Haku admitted that he were happy of her returning. But now that Chihiro thought about it she must've missed the beginning of their conversation.

Chihiro wondered what she was to Haku, after doing the math she _was_ only ten years old. But still—Chihiro knew whatever she had done was extremely important to him. Her decision was final, tonight she would find out what had happened. Even Zeniba seemed to know everything, including Chihiro.

Not sure how long she dazed off for Chihiro looked down and saw most of her meal gone. Casually she looked around the table then froze. A pale face with focused green eyes were staring right at her; for how long Chihiro had no clue.

Haku faced forward using only his eyes to look toward the strange acting girl. He held the spoon an inch from his mouth and froze once Chihiro finally noticed him. Her expression were surprised and her lips parted before frantically looking back down.

Chihiro refused to look up and finished the rest of her meal hastily. Zeniba sitting next to her snorted and that's when Chihiro's face grew warm. '_Did she see all of that?' _Instantly she felt embarrassed and kept herself from looking up.

"Done dear?" Flinching from the sudden arm in her face Chihiro straightened up and nodded. The smirking Zeniba collected her bowl and walked toward the sink.

Still sitting at the table Chihiro played with her long kimono-like sleeves. Kaonashi rose from the table and Chihiro's eyes followed him. And once Haku rose from his seat Chihiro's eyes reflexively followed him too. Though unlike Kaonashi Haku acknowledged the girl staring at him. But this time Chihiro didn't look away first, it was Haku.

"Oh Chihiro!" Zeniba's loud voice nearly startled Chihiro off the bench.

"Wha—"She had no chance to respond before being interrupted.

"You went outside barefoot? Did you not notice your new shoes?" Blankly staring at the woman Chihiro scooted back and looked down to her feet. They weren't muddy but brown from the dirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice!" Chihiro never saw any shoes in the package, unless Zeniba already had them someplace else.

"Oh it's alright. . .close your eyes." The sorceress rose her forearm and waited for Chihiro to oblige. Doing as Zeniba asked the girl closed her eyes for a second or two until the woman said it were okay.

Opening her eyes all seemed unchanged and Chihro wondered what had just happened. Zeniba held her usual mischievous smile and that was when Chihiro looked down to her feet. They were spotless all over.

"I know your not used to magic so I didn't want you to watch." She turned back to the sink and continued washing the bowls and glasses. Meanwhile Kaonashi was setting up his futon on the floor and lit an oil lamp.

"Thanks," Chihiro smiled and wiggled her toes before standing up. Haku had long disappeared into the hallway and seemed back to his usual loner self. It was strange since not long ago he were actually smiling.

"Now off to bed with you," The sink turned off and Zeniba pointed toward the bedroom. "Give those legs of yours a rest."

Chihiro nodded with a smile and headed for the dark hallway. Feeling the walls for her room the cold knob found Chihiro's hand. Once inside the only light was the sun barely above the horizon. Lying on her bed were her new clothes all folded neatly. Looking through the piles Chihiro found a cotton button up night shirt along with the matching white pants.

Slipping both garments on Chihiro held her new dress and looked around the room. Alined along the wall were different colored footwear all the same fitting size: traditional sandals, older looking loafers, and fancy slippers. And as she turned more Chihiro spotted a small wicker basket placed in the corner with Chihiro's old dirty gown inside. She smiled—glad no one threw it out and placed her new dress next to it.

. . . .

Night came within minutes and lying in her bed Chihiro avoided asleep. Tonight is the night, Chihiro would find out what just happened eighty-seven years ago.

Just as she previously did the maiden slipped out of bed and stalked toward Haku's bedroom. Thankfully this time her door didn't creak and she were able to walk less clumsily.

Kaonashi were sound asleep in the lounge room and silently Chihiro made it to the room kitty-corner from hers. The knob were cold and the old metal jingled in its loose socket. Though without making too much noise to wake anyone up Chihiro slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

As she turned around Chihiro's heart skipped a beat and she nearly fell to her bottom! Haku sat where his pillow used to be and were leaning against the wall with one leg dangling off the bed. Chihiro was so surprised she fell back into the door behind her.

"I was expecting you," he said cooly.

"I—I want to know." Chihiro formed a more confident composure and felt the wood behind her with her palms. "Tell me what happened, what did I do all those years ago?" The man on the bed sighed as if he knew Chihiro had been wondering all night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I went through the movie and took pictures of everything I could of both inside Zeniba's house and outside. (Of course my added 4 bedrooms probably isn't there. That's why I made them tiny.) Just letting you know, some things may change. Such as Zeniba's table consisting of two long benches on each side and a chair on both ends. That's only one thing. (She has a crowded house; even has a loom!) **

**Thanks to my reviewers!- **ultima-owner, JokersAce (Guest) and crazygirl123 (Guest)

JokersAce - Thank you so much! That comment made my day :) There's lots more to come.

crazygirl123 - Thank you for your support! ^.^

**You don't want to miss the next chapter!**

Preview: It seems about time he stopped and listened to his heart's desire.

龍 の 心


	6. VI -Past Through Touch-

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**-Past through Touch-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Heartwarming chapter, enjoy〜**

* * *

The skies were dark leaving the bedroom even more obscure. The man atop the bed stared eerily with a shadow cast across his porcelain face. His serious features were intimidating and Chihiro swallowed her skipped heartbeat.

"Tell me," she spoke nervously.

Haku remained silent eyes barely blinking. Matching his stubbornness Chihiro held her shoulders back and pursed her lips together.

"No." The simple answer flowed from his mouth. Haku then leaned his head back against the wall turned to watch Chihiro's reaction.

The girl's eyes widened and chills ran through her body. "Wha. . .you must!" Her fists curled into a ball and body leaned forward. "Tell me anything, I deserve to know how we met and why you became my guardian!"

After raising her voice only slightly all became quiet once again. Haku closed his eyes head still reclined and sighed deeply. "I will not speak of the matter."

Chihiro's heart hurt in disappointment and the defeating feeling devoured her. Still angry with his defiant behavior Chihiro puckered her face. Haku watched that wretched expression grow over Chihiro's features and knew nothing good would come of it but tears.

Before anymore words could be exchanged the girl grabbed fiercely onto the door knob and flew out into the hall! Haku sat on his bed eyes burning with emotion; he waited to hear Chihiro disappear into her bedroom but no such noise came. The sound of her feet against the wood altered into tiling.

Haku's eyes widened in surprise and he stood immediately. The pitter patter of Chihiro's footsteps stopped and the sound of the front door creaked open! Just as he ran into the hall the girl were already gone; out into the night. Kaonashi stirred in his sleep and both hastily and stealthily Haku vanished into the night as well.

. . . .

Tears pricked at her eyes that Chihiro kept from running down her cheeks. She couldn't stand in that cottage one more second, everyone in there were veiled in secrets. They all involved her yet no one would tell her a thing! At least Zeniba gave the slightest hint by saying Chihiro returned something. . .

The cool night air nipped at her skin and made her throat raw every inhale. Just as Chihiro neared the forest behind the cottage she could hear the supple noise of the stream adjoined by the many cicadas' buzzing. If Haku said it was safe by the river then she decided it wouldn't be such a problem to disappear for a while.

The girl approached the water and collapsed to her hands and knees. She winced as her leg muscles throbbed. After recollecting her composure Chihiro crawled over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. Forehead pressed to her knees the sound of rushing water entered her left ear.

Wishing the silence would last, all hope vanished when faint footsteps entered her right ear. Chihiro knew exactly who it was. . .the very last person she wanted to see.

Staring into her lap Chihiro heard the footsteps stop right in front of her. "Chihiro come, we're going back to the cottage."

She remained unmoved. "I'm no dog that you command." With that said Chihiro closed her eyes and listened to the sighing man.

The sound of Haku's footsteps grew closer and closer eventually opening Chihiro's eyes in annoyed wonder. Haku stood beside the girl and sat to her left leaning against the tree. All were quiet for the slightest moment.

"So you really want to know?" The man's soft voice evaporated alongside his exhaled breath.

Chihiro rose her head surprised by his words and looked over to see the back of Haku's head. ". . .yes," her own voice sounded weak; guilty.

"I will tell you. . .or I could show you?"

Chihiro's lips parted and heart beat with anxiety. The man sitting beside her slowly turned his head until she were able to see his face. The moon shining so inhumanly bright in this world reflected off his pale skin.

Haku stared at Chihiro and saw how much her face had lightened. She truly wished to know what had happened. Though Haku didn't know what would happen after she remembered. He was about to show this once human soul forbidden memories never meant to be remembered.

"Show me," the silence broke with two simple spoken words. Chihiro relaxed her face and stared back at the serious man with the same expression. Adjusting his body Haku moved closer to Chihiro until he were in front of her.

Told to hold still Chihiro did so and watched Haku's every movement. He raised his hand and placed his fingertips on Chihiro's forehead. "Close your eyes, this may take a while."

The girl obliged and closed her eyes. As she did so Haku's fingertips began to glow with the maiden oblivious. The darkness beneath her eyelids brightened. The world around her changing. Chihiro carefully watched what she assumed were Haku's memories playing before her closed eyes.

What Chihiro saw was her younger self though not through Haku's eyes. She witnessed his memories in third person perspective; able to see both their younger forms.

They were standing atop a bridge; Haku looked surprised and pushed Chihiro away. She sounded confused and Haku angry. The sun was almost below the horizon, Chihiro had to go back.

The woman watched her younger self disappear down a case of stairs. Haku stood alone and touched his index and thumb finger together. From there he blew out what looked like scales appearing from thin air!

After seeing so many things take place in the very world she were in now; Chihiro saw the last of it. Taking the hand of her dear friend, free and reunited with his identity the two ran along the dirt path. It was time to say goodbye, time to return home to the human world. A lingering in her heart developed from watching the scene and Chihiro didn't want herself to leave but at the same time she couldn't wait to see her parents safe and sound.

The two stood atop a case of stairs that led unto a valley. For some reason their conversation wasn't adible, Chihiro could not hear their goodbye. Maybe he didn't want her to?

Haku had no choice but to let go of the human girl knowing she would never remember a thing. Never remember falling into his river, forgetting about the spirit world and her new friends' existence. Chihiro didn't know how, but all those emotions struck her. She understood why Zeniba said Haku were so gloom; someone so dear were leaving forever.

Though she ran and never looked back, little Chihiro saw her parents and were relieved they were okay. It had been so long since the woman last saw them together. . .

Wanting to look back she couldn't _he_, had said not too. And as Chihiro walked through a tunnel so dark a light emerged from the other side. Chihiro stepped into the sun's light and looked back into an endless darkness, a place she never remembered entering and stared for what seemed forever.

All went dark again until soft words entered Chihiro's ears. Opening her eyes Haku stared with the same face he had always bared.

"I've been guarding over you for eighty-seven years since then."

Blinking a few times the girl rubbed her eyes and stared at the man before her. "The last part," she paused. "How was I able to see myself leaving if those were your memories?" Chihiro repositioned herself while Haku explained.

"You were unable hear our goodbye. During those last moments I became your guardian. Therefore I became able to watch over you—protect you; only when you needed it. And you almost did need my protection, you almost looked back. The reason I choose you to protect is for all you have done for me and more." Chihiro instantly thought of Zeniba when told she had returned something to Haku. But what she returned wasn't what he actually wanted.

"I saved your life, freed you and returned your identity?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded.

There was an awfully big scene they shared. Falling from the sky after Haku the dragon exploded into a million pearlescent scales. Chihiro smiled remembering how close they were.

"What is it you truly want?" Haku looked up at Chihiro's sudden question with a surprised face. There was a sparkle in her eyes never there before. And Haku wondered how she thought of him now that she remembered most of their time together.

Chihiro's face softened and not knowing why tears settled at the back of her eyes just from looking at the saddened man in front of her. "What I truly want?" Haku questioned.

"Your freedom and your identity isn't what your heart longed for. You fell emotionless shortly after I returned it to you, didn't you?"

Haku wasn't sure where Chihiro had heard that, most likely from Zeniba. But she were right. For so long now he watched a human like non other grow old and die. Without her he would have been lost—dead.

Chihiro saved his life, returned his name and gave him a chance for freedom. But with all a spirit could ask for, something inside pained him everyday. He was to never see her again, never to touch or talk to her. And he began to agree with Zeniba. Maybe Chihiro _was_ turned into a spirit, just for his happiness—

Haku's eyes widened when a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm sorry I don't remember Haku. I know that what happened is important to you. And it's important to me too. Whatever it is that you long for deep inside, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Chihiro moved closer until she felt the warmth off of his body. A little stunned the man lifted his arms slowly and wrapped them carefully around Chihiro's waist. Haku was unable to speak, he had nothing more to say that he wished for Chihiro to know.

"Thank you for showing me," The girl smiled as flashbacks of their childhood replayed. The blissful feeling from earlier in the day when Haku smiled returned. Chihiro tilted her head until touching the man's own.

A strange feeling bubbled up inside her. Chihiro closed her eyes and mouth fell open at what she saw. Tears warmed her eyelids as the voices echoed throughout her head. Haku wasn't the one showing her this; Chihiro was witnessing their farewell all on her own. Possibly just from his touch.

_'There's no water!' Said little Chihiro as she ran hand in hand with Haku through the wind._

_'I can't go any further. Go back the way you came, Chihiro. But don't ever look back. Not until you're out of the tunnel.' Haku spoke seriously all the while never averting his gaze._

_'What about you, Haku?' The boy smiled._

_'I'll speak to Yubaba. Quit my apprenticeship. I'm fine, now that I have my name back.' The two moved closer to one another. 'I'll go back to my world, too.'_

_'Can we meet again?' Chihiro stared into his face eager for an answer._

_'I'm sure.' Haku replied filling Chihiro's heart with relief that showed on her face._

_'Promise?'_

_'Promise. Now go, and don't look back.' And she did, Haku let Chihiro's hand slide from his and watched until she were out of sight._

Tears streamed down her cheeks without Haku ever knowing. '_That promise was impossible to be keep wasn't it? So you became my guardian._ _Whatever it is you want Haku. . .chase after it.' "_Don't be afraid anymore."

. . . .

Haku relaxed his being as a woman wrapped herself around his body. She'd been quiet for a while now and he lost himself within his thoughts. What he truly wanted. . .he had forgotten all about that pain. Since the past couple days that ache had vanished.

But Haku couldn't possibly react to what he truly wished for. His heart wanted to love that one person from many, many decades ago. Ever since his childhood spent possessing a river. The loneliness drowned him. But one girl saved him almost drowning herself and Haku believed that his heart attached itself unto that girl on that very day; as if it knew all Chihiro would do for him in the future. He was never able to forget the name her parents screamed.

Haku longed for the human that continuously found her way back to him. Even after death, even after forgetting; she always came back to him. . .and remembered. His mind told him not to fall in love with a human, so he did the next best thing. He became her guardian. Now her soul has passed on and the once human became a spirit by accident. That very accident has enabled Haku to love the girl he were never able to.

"Don't be afraid anymore," Chihiro whispered in his ear not aware she spoke out loud. Then Haku took a deep breath and mentally sighed. It seems about time he stopped and listened to his heart's desire. To love Chihiro, a chance he never got, which happened to be the girl's very own wish; to love. A wish that can be only fulfilled during her new reborn life not as a forbidden human—but his own kind, a spirit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I watched the very end of the japanese Spirited Away to write down every word they said :-) I wonder what Haku's world is like? I'll have fun writing about it! And r****emember that magic used on Chihiro from the movie? Great way to remember what can never be recovered.**

**And now Haku and Chihiro both share the same wish to love someone! A chance they never had before! (**And the reason Haku never had the chance to love if you didn't understand was because his mind or instincts told him not to love a human. Now that Chihiro is a spirit Haku's no longer emotionless because he is able to love the girl he fell in love with.**)**

**Thank you reviewers!- laliceiamagodness, ultima-owner, sing (Guest), crazygirl (Guest), LeeshyLoo, dragon14 (Guest) And many thanks to my readers who have favorited/alerted my story! :) Couldn't do it without you all!**

Preview: Every breath was filled with his unique scent.

龍 の 心


	7. VII -Day of Labor-

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**-Day of Labor-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Haku being Chihiro's guardian doesn't mean he knows everything about her. He only saw her when she was in danger and then protected her. (Just a FYI) Another FYI; I got a little carried away with detail :( oh well next few chapters will be interesting I promise *wink***

* * *

The night were bright and chilly. The crickets and cicadas made noise after noise preventing the silence from coming. Hand in hand with hearts lighter than ever before, two spirits walked with smiles gracing their faces. Both with skin smooth and glowing they were beginning to show the weariness dawning on them.

As they reentered the cottage all were quiet and lazy. With light footsteps the pair made it past the sleeping monster still undisturbed. Striding into the hallway the girl abruptly stopped causing the man's arm to jerk backward.

As he turned face full of question the woman he stared at looked up with a saddening expression. "Chihiro, what's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered toward her bedroom then back to the man before her. "Can I sleep in your room?" Baring a face so pleading and innocent he found it too unpleasant to say no.

". . .Alright," Chihiro's face instantly brightened and she started smiling again.

"Thanks Haku! One moment," her gleeful voice were only loud enough for him to hear. After unlacing her fingers from his Chihiro opened her door without it making a sound. Haku smiled having wondered how she tamed such old creaky doors.

Disappearing into her bedroom Haku listened to the muffled noises she were making from inside. After a minute or two Chihiro emerged with a pillow and a folded blanket.

"Ready," she smiled and followed her friend unto his bedroom. Chihiro stood at the door and looked inside the barely visible room. The bed were a mess from earlier which Haku was currently fixing. Looking elsewhere Chihiro noticed the same end table with a different colored lamp placed atop it that were in her room.

Since Haku's bed were on the left side of his bedroom Chihiro walked over to the bare corner on the right side. She weren't far from Haku, the walls still held their same rectangular shape. As long as he were close Chihiro felt comfortable.

Still tidying up his wrinkled bed sheets Chihiro took the moment to make her own bed on the ground. The folded blanket she held resembled a long triangle perfect for her height. Without a care she flung the fabric out on the ground and placed her pillow at the top.

Finally finished Haku turned just as Chihiro dropped down to her knees. "You can sleep in my bed Chihiro." The girl turned her head and looked up at the man with an open mouth.

"Oh I'm all right, thanks though." Chihiro smiled and turned back to her makeshift bed. Haku frowned but nodded as he climbed onto his mattress and covered his body with a duvet.

Facing the wall Chihiro had fallen mute. Haku lied still and watched what he could with the end table blocking his view. Her deep breaths rose her shoulder higher then lower. With no blanket Haku were able to see skin peeking out from beneath her risen shirt.

Worried Chihiro would get mad Haku resisted placing his blanket over her. Instead he closed his eyes and thought about last night's revelation.

His accepted love for Chihiro. It would have to stay a secret. Possibly for years, decades or even centuries. He couldn't burden a girl who had just died and remembered him by telling her his sudden affections. Chihiro probably held so many questions about what she saw that she didn't bother to ask about. Haku anticipated hearing about them later on.

For now he would just enjoy the company he had missed for so long. Maybe within the years to come they would bond closer to one another. Haku then stopped his train of thought and let sleep overcome him.

. . . .

The night wasn't as cold as when Chihiro first slept blanket-less on the paneling. After a while she slept soundly and comfortably. So comfortable she must've slept in. . .

"Chihiro dear?" A hand rapped on the door until catching the drowsy girl's attention. Groaning and rolling on her back Zeniba's voice spoke again. "Are you up now? Haku told me to let you sleep in."

Not until the mention of his name did Chihiro open her eyes. "I'm awake." While Zeniba spoke again Chihiro looked down over her body.

"Oh good, I don't know if you've noticed but your hair is a ratted mess. And I'll bet your teeth need a brushing right away! Come on out I've found you an extra hairbrush and a new toothbrush you can have!" The woman's loud footsteps vanished down the hall.

Meanwhile Chihiro stared at the blanket draped across her body. The bed across from her were bare and bodiless. Haku had said yesterday that he wasn't going to be here today.

Even with the feeling of disappointment Chihiro's heart fluttered as she cuddled the duvet covering her body. Every breath was filled with his unique scent that smelled no different from yesterday morning. After last night Chihiro felt more bonded with Haku and everyone else in the cottage. Her attitude wasn't so sullen anymore.

Remembering Zeniba's request to wake up Chihiro lifted her arm and felt her hair. There were knots everywhere. "How embarrassing. . ." she mumbled while licking her teeth.

Hygiene didn't exactly occur to her yesterday with all else on her mind. She didn't even shower; then again she hadn't seen anyone shower since her arrival!

Twisting her lips Chihiro rose from the floor feeling the need to freshen up. Just as she were about to lift her body her leg muscles burned! Chihiro sucked in a breath and bared through the pain. Then she began wondering if walking as much as she were wasn't such a good idea.

Once out into the hall every shuttered window were open allowing the risen sun to shine through. Chihiro shielded her eyes for a moment until they adjusted to the bright light. "Oh there you are!"

Zeniba strode over to Chihiro motioning toward the bathroom. Before passing the door Chihiro stopped with hands pressed to the walls.

"Come, come!" The woman beckoned.

As the light turned on Chihiro was confronted with a hairbrush and toothbrush. Without warning the woman grabbed hold of the girl's small frame and tackled the mass of tangles atop her head. "Ah—ow!"

"Oh I'm almost done," Zeniba ran the bristles through Chihiro's long tangled hair with harsh strokes. Faster and probably more painless than she could have done herself, Zeniba was finished. "See that wasn't so bad. . . And oh!" Chihiro jumped from the loud voice in her ear. "I almost forgot to tell you. To save water please only bathe every other day. If you favor warm water I wouldn't shower in the morning, that's when Haku, Kaonashi and I bathe."

Chihiro mindlessly nodded as she were pushed toward the sink. "Ah Zeniba?" The large woman hummed in response. "When will Haku be back?" Large brown orbs looked to Chihiro's own.

"Oh he'll be back later today. As for us three we have quite a lot of work to do. Now brush your teeth and take a nice warm shower. I laid out some clothes for you in your bedroom." With that said Zeniba stepped out from the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Standing in front of a porcelain sink Chihiro stared where the woman once stood then turned to the mirror. Not thinking Zeniba noticed but she were acting a lot like a mother lately. Chihiro shrugged it off not minding in the least.

The reflection before her was of a young woman around twenty or younger. Her face were flawless without a single blemish. If only that were the case while she were human. . .

For a while Chihiro stared at her own brown eyes adorned by deep lashes on her top and bottom lid. Surprised she didn't need a haircut evey piece of her bangs were just as she remembered during her youth.

Becoming bored Chihro turned the golden jack knob until water spewed from the faucet. Her toothbrush looked wooden with hard white bristles at the end. As for the toothpaste all Chihiro found was a dull colored tube with no label or words. Squeezing it only a little, thick white cream oozed from the cap-less top.

Before even touching her toothbrush to the unidentified substance Chihiro brought the tube to her nose and smelled it first. A minty aroma filled her nose and a grin formed on her face. Chihiro put the slightest drop of toothpaste on her brush and scrubbed away at her teeth in need of a cleaning.

The strange looking tube actually had a pleasant tasting paste inside! Everything seemed so old in this world. Just thinking about it reminded Chihiro of her shower in the ancient tub. Turning toward the flimsy curtain Chihiro swatted it aside and stared for a moment.

When she first bathed Chihiro was too busy coping to enjoy herself. She hadn't been able to bathe probably since she became disabled.

Looking at the two different jack knobs Chihiro choose the one on the left. Turning it only a little the metal faucet rattled until water gushed into the tub. Using two hands Chihiro kept the toothbrush from falling out of her mouth with her teeth and reached toward the faucet again.

Having one hand keep herself from falling in the tub the other pulled on a tiny piece of metal. The water stopped pouring and Chihiro listened as the tall pipes leading to the shower head clanged. Eventually water sprayed down wetting both her arm and head.

With that challenge complete Chihiro went back to the mirror and spat the foamed paste into the sink. Wetting the toothbrush again she rinsed her mouth out until all remaining toothpaste were gone.

Not sure where to place the toothbrush Chihiro noticed a folded towel on the ground with her new hairbrush sitting on top. Placing both hygiene brushes next to each other Chihiro stripped down and threw her sleeping clothes on the tiling. Once naked she hopped into the tub and took a relieving shower.

. . . .

Walking around the kitchen Zeniba had baked fresh cookies and restocked the empty serving dish on the table. The stovetop behind her were making a ruckus so she turned to the rattling pot to silence it. Turning the burner off Zeniba placed the pot atop an unlit burner for it cool down.

Haku having eaten earlier in the morning Zeniba only made enough for him to eat. After requesting Chihiro sleep in today both her and Kaonashi decided to wait for Chihiro to eat.

Their breakfast wouldn't be anything special, white rice with a plate of grilled fish and sauce. Zeniba were running out of food supplies so she had told Haku beforehand to run out to the city on this day.

Having someone who could shape shift into a dragon and fly back as a boy was a lot faster than riding on the oneway train. It would take all day before she made it back home!

Kaonashi shuffled over to the cabinet and grabbed out a plate and bowl for all who were eating. As he walked back to the table a door from the hall slammed open!

The monster jumped and both he and Zeniba leaned over to see what were causing all the ruckus. A naked Chihiro wrapped in a towel squealed as she ran to the door across from her. Zeniba pursed her lips and rolled her eyes while turning away. "That girl is going to break my doors. . ." the monster uh'd, nodding its head at the same time.

All dishes and glasses were set atop the table waiting for food and water. The only two who stood in the kitchen began filling each glass with water and all bowls with rice. Once every plate were full a door opened with much more ease than the last.

Out came Chihiro dressed in a blue tank top with wrinkled fabric shorts. Her arm was raised above her head as were her hair. "Zeniba would you happen to have a hair tie?" Chihiro looked to the woman for help who stood staring for a moment.

"Why yes I do." The witch walked over to her end table and opened up a small drawer. From inside she picked up an old looking pink string. As she handed it to Chihiro the woman held a straight face with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you Zeniba," bowed the girl as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. The woman said they would be busy today so Chihiro wanted to stay cool with it being spring and all.

Before the maiden had the chance to rise Zeniba eyed her clothes and chuckled a laugh. "Ah hah, I have my fair share of human clothing collected throughout the years! I hope it's more comfortable for you instead of all those gowns." The witch smiled quite happy with herself.

"Hah Zeniba just how old are these?" The girl smiled as she fiddled with the permemant wrinkles in her clothing.

"Oh let's not worry about that; come eat!" Zeniba turned to the table where Kaonashi sat waiting. Chihiro half smiled and breathed a laugh as she too sat at the table. All three ate their bland meal with random conversation.

. . . .

"Come on Chihiro!" The witch yelled behind her while carrying a large wicker basket full of laundry. Meanwhile lagging behind Chihiro carried her own basket with added clothes piled on top.

"Zeniba. . .agh, how many clothes do you have?!" The girl could barely see the woman's bulbous figure from over the clothes pile.

"Sorry dear, a bit overdue on household chores!" The large woman yelled then went right back to her conversation with Kaonashi. How you could converse with a speechless monster and laugh as hard as Zeniba was beyond Chihiro's comprehension.

Though eventually she caught up with the two and placed her basket next to Zeniba's. All around the cottage were various squares of fenced in crops and a couple sheds. The trio of spirits were settled behind the cottage next to Zeniba's largest crop. The river wasn't too far at all.

"Chihiro grab your basket I'd like you to head over to the stream and wash those clothes. I took most out for me to do." The girl scrambled back to the basket then wished she hadn't moved so fast. As she ignored the pain in her legs Chihiro gathered the clothes and walked off.

Staying on the trail Chihiro were barefooted as usual heading toward the forest. All the insects and birds were noisy this afternoon. Though she enjoyed the sound of nature.

Coming up to the stream Chihiro spotted something on the ground. Walking up to the riverbank and setting down her basket the girl stared at the other materials sitting next to her. _'How did those get here?'_

Next to her wicker basket were a basin full of soapy water, another basket and a cloth brush. How those gathered there Chihiro could only assume were Zeniba's doing. If the witch could move whatever she wished with magic, then why do chores? Then again once you stop being active in the old age you stopped moving.

Luckily Chihiro didn't have to worry about that anymore. Doing _some_ chores were still healthy she supposed. Though her legs were still getting used to movement, everyday was becoming the slightest bit easier. Chihiro would miss having Haku help her. . .

Realizing what she just thought about, Chihiro widened her eyes in surprise. Before embarrassing herself she shook those thoughts from her mind and started washing away at the clothes. Her's were first then some of Zeniba and one of Haku's. All Haku ever seemed to wear were dull colored baggy rags.

Twisting her lips Chihiro wondered if he ever wore anything nice. Not that it mattered much to her. As she thought about it more the attire he wore when they 'reunited' was rather nice. Seeming to do a lot of chores for Zeniba he probably choose not dress nicely for them.

The spring afternoon was a warm one. Chihiro's bangs began to stick to her glossy forehead. Though almost done hand washing her basket full she bared through the heat. The buzzing and chirping in the background kept her from feeling lonely. All the noises reminded her of the human world.

Wiping the sweat off her face Chihiro regretted showering before working outdoors. She desperately wished to cool off but didn't want to disrespect Zeniba by showering again. With all washed clothes inside the new basket Chihiro placed that one inside the larger wicker one. Picking up the basin full of dirtied soapy water Chihiro got as much suds out at she could.

Wobbling over to the steam the girl dumped the heavy water filled container out into the river. The soap that still remained floated atop the water and sailed downstream toward possibly the lake Haku mentioned.

Just then an idea popped in her head. If the river were so safe and clean by magic then maybe she could take a little dip. She wouldn't dirty the water if it cleaned itself, she would tay in for a minute.

With her mind set the girl left the baskets and basin behind as she walked alongside the current. The surrounding trees with canopies blocking the sunlight shaded her. But the sun still peeked through and created angelic rays here and there. After Chihiro cooled down a bit she hoped that Haku would be back by time she returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haku's species are spirit/dragon. Abilities: Shapeshifting, flight and magical knowledge. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi means God of the Swift Amber River. I didn't make that up. ;) (Another FYI)**

**The pink string Zeniba gave Chihiro is her old hair tie. As if she forget it there with all the commotion of Haku arriving.**

**Thank you reviewers! -** laliceiamagodness, ultima-owner, sing, crazygirl123 and dragon14

Preview: Her held breath wouldn't last much longer; her lungs would soon cry for air.

龍 の 心


End file.
